stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Objects make a Cool Weapon
"Three Objects make a Cool Weapon" is the 11th episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 26th episode overall. Description The reason why our heroes failed to defeat Nox Decious becomes clear as Ness explains what they must do next... Overview The group returns after fighting Nox Decious, where Ness reveals that three objects from Decious' past will create a weapon that can defeat him. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi plead to Decious to serve him, but he turns them down. Elsewhere, Donkey Kong and Brock go on a search for the Shield and successfully locate it, finishing the first part of the quest. Synopsis The Mushroom Force returns to the campfire, where Ness is waiting for them. Ness begins to explain to them why they were unable to defeat Nox Decious. It turns out he can't be killed by any weapon the gang possesses, but rather three mythical items known as the Nether Emblems. Individually, these three objects are powerless, but when combined, they will create a powerful weapon that can take down Decious. The three items are a Shield with Decious' emblem on it, the Hilt of an ancient beam sword, and a Cross. The gang must locate these three items; unfortunately, Ness' powers are unable to detect them. Without the objects, Decious can only be weakened If they are strong enough. The Mushroom Force decides to split up into three teams. Donkey Kong and Brock will locate the Shield, Link and Ness will find the Hilt, and Mario, Luigi, and Peach will search for the Cross. Once they have all three items, Mario will take them and confront Decious on his own. and Waluigi approaching Nox Decious]] In the Orchard, Decious is deep in thought. Soon, Wario and Waluigi approach him and tell him that they're willing to help him in his plans of world domination and respectfully bow down to him. Decious is impressed that they've come to him personally, but tells him that they aren't worthy to be his minions, and that he is perfectly capable of doing everything himself. He asks them to leave while he is still in a good mood, and they quickly obey. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Brock continue their quest for the Shield. Donkey wonders how Brock will be able to find the Shield, but Brock tells him that he'll be able to find it with his "spidey senses". As they search for the shield, Brock gets hungry and takes out a banana. Donkey Kong quickly tricks him, takes the banana, and runs away, being chased by Brock through the Orchard. Eventually, Brock catches up to Donkey, demanding the banana. However, it turns out that the location they ran to is the same location where the Shield is located. presenting the Nether Shield to the Mushroom Force]] Quickly, Donkey Kong and Brock take it back to the Mushroom Force to show them. They give it to Mario, who displays it and says, "One step closer to the Truth." Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi / Nox Decious * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Tim Runyan as Donkey Kong * Jennifer Cole as Peach * Kent Melville as Link * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Tim Muller as Ness Locations * The Battlefield * The Orchard Nether Emblems * The Shield Production Notes Series Continuity * The Mushroom Force now has the Shield. Character Revelations Coming soon! Trivia * In this episode, Waluigi has only 1 line for the very first time. Doug jokes about it in the bloopers. * This is the last episode until Season Four that Donkey Kong has a major role in the story. He has one more appearance in Season Three, but it is only for two short scenes. * In the bloopers, Chris Muller, dressed up as Nox Decious, sneaks up on Jennifer Cole (the actress who plays Peach), who is asleep on the couch. Then he wakes her up and scares her. On his channel, Muller has said that this is his favorite blooper. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKzeKNJFqDg Category:Season Two